Want Her, Need Her
by asthenia.oet
Summary: "Ela me encarou por alguns segundos enquanto estive dentro do salão, mas não disse absolutamente nada, e sorriu de leve. Só aí eu percebi que havia perdido e que nada é real até que se acabe." -Drabble NaruHina com insinuações de KibaHina/Naruto POV's-


**N/A**: Vindo da ideia de "Only When I Seep", resolvi fazer quase que o mesmo esquema, só que agora com o nosso lorinho bobão. Essa foi mais difícil que escrever que a outra, haha. Espero que gostem! A música é do Boxcar Racer, chamada _And I_ (do meu liindo Tom deLonge ).

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>I<em>**'m tired

_Estou cansado_

This game's so dumb

_Esse jogo é tão bobo_

She never played

_Ela nunca jogou_

Her race is won

_A corrida dela já está ganha_

I'm tired

_Eu estou cansado_

Can't smile no more

_Não posso mais sorrir_

I'll sure cave in

_Com certeza vou desabar_

Just like before

_Igual a antes_."

"_A coisa ficou fora de controle. "_

Foi o que eu disse a ela, assim que vi que estava atrás de mim. Sakura me encarava com uma expressão de _não estou entendendo nada_. Mas eu continuava sério.

"_Do que você está falando Naruto?"_

"_Ah, Sakura-chan! Eu não aguento mais!"_

Ela olhou para mim novamente e se aproximou. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa para desvendar o mistério, o som do salão ficou mais alto. Eu continuei estático, de punhos fechados, e uma grande vontade de sair chutando qualquer coisa.

"_Vou buscar alguma coisa para beber. Fica aqui. Eu volto logo."_

Ela abriu a porta balcão que ficava entre a varanda onde estava e o salão. Tinha gente demais. Vi praticamente todo mundo, a maioria sorria, conversava, dançava... E eu, guardava a raiva. Quer dizer... Disfarçava a raiva.

Na verdade, raiva é só um nome bonito para substituir burrice. Ciúmes. Inveja. Tá, tudo isso. Eu nunca devia ter concordado em vir a esta festa. Não se trata de rancor... Eu não sou um Uchiha revoltado. É só que eu me toquei da burrice que havia feito tarde demais. Só isso. Ou mais que isso.

"_Dattebayo, eu preciso dela!"_

Mas eu sei que alguém está sorrindo desde o começo e estará sorrindo até o final desse baile sem sentido. Porque o senhor cachorro-mal-encarado conseguiu o que queria.

Ela.

POR QUE ELA NÃO SE DECLAROU PRA ELE? Eu me pego nessa toda hora. Isso não sai da minha cabeça! Ela quase morreu por mim, não pelo vira-lata. Muito menos disse que o amava. Não estou sendo egoísta, apenas... Realista. O erro foi meu, sem dúvidas. A estupidez foi minha, eu sei. Mas eu não amo ela! Nunca disse que a amava. Foi por isso que não respondi. Que nunca mais falei com ela. Eu estava feliz e satisfeito por saber que estava viva. Hinata estava viva.

Mas por que com o exibido cara-de-cachorro?

Não está justificado. Uma vez ela disse que me amava. Eu vi os olhos dela, vi a coragem, eu vi seu coração. E continuei com essa imagem durante o resto da minha vida, dentro de mim. Eu pensei tanto nisso, mas nunca notei que além de pensar, eu também sentia. Não amor. Amor? Como podia? Eu mal a conhecia!

E por que eu sinto essa culpa ridícula?

Ela foi quem fez tudo e desfez também. Um dia você descobre que alguém te ama, e no outro... Bem, no outro você vê um Inuzuka vira-lata sorrindo para você. Sakura me disse que as mulheres cansam. Que amam até doer, morrer, o necessário para elas mesmas.

"_Naruto"_, ela me disse, depois de uma longa conversa sobre Sasuke _"Ninguém sofre ou chora por alguém. A gente sofre por nós mesmos. Pelo o que sentimos."_

Depois disso, cheguei à conclusão que ela nunca sofreu por amor. Não por mim. Mas por ela mesma. Um dia, ela viu que quem ela amava tanto, não a amaria do mesmo jeito. Acho que é isso.

Mas nada explica esse desconforto que me incomoda tanto.

Linda. Eu posso afirmar que sempre achei linda, mas não tanto quanto agora. Kiba sabe deixá-la radiante. Não sei se um dia ela ficou assim por mim, mas... De qualquer jeito, ela é linda.

Ela me encarou por alguns segundos enquanto estive dentro do salão, mas não disse absolutamente nada, e sorriu de leve. Só aí eu percebi que havia perdido e que nada é real até que se acabe.

Embora o ciúme e o ressentimento continuassem fora de controle. É Hyuuga, pela segunda vez você me faz sentir o que é te perder, e o medo de ser para sempre.

"And I, want her, need her

_E eu, a quero, preciso dela_."

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks! <strong>(:<strong>


End file.
